Cronicas de Primrose Madge Mellark Everdeen
by GoldenCatnip
Summary: Pasaron varios anos de los juegos. Katniss y Peeta tuvieron dos hijos: Cinna y Prim. Prim esta enamorada de Boggs, hijos del difunto Finnick y la adorable Annie. Annie esta casada con Gale y tuvieron una hija, Finnie. Boggs es super famoso y esta con Melody Olreey, la super modelo del Capitolio producida por Tigris. Estaran Boggs y Prim juntos otra vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Los Juegos del Hambre**

Fanfic por GoldenCatnip

_Katniss Everdeen POV_

Era por la manana, me despierto a las 10, veo la luz entrar en mi habitacion atraves de mi ventana. Nada peor que una resaca despues de una noche de fiesta, noche de Peeta, de nosotros. Muevo mis brazos, y con mis manos acaricio su torso:

- 'Buenos dias, mi flor de agua' Asi comenzo a llamarme luego de tener una discucion porque Gale habia encontrado un sobrenombre para mi y el ninguno. Conocia el origen de mi nombre, y sabia que a mi me gustaba mucho.

- "Buenos dias, mi pastel de chocolate y almendras." ese es el pastel preferido de nuestra hija mayor, Primrose Madge Mellark. Le hemos puesto ese nombre para conmemorar a Prim, mi hermana y a Madge, una amiga a quien consideraba muy valiosa.

-'Hoy es el gran dia' me dice con su voz ronca de hombre sexy.

-"Hoy lo es, hoy lo es" le digo, pensando en lo mucho que significa este dia para todos. Hoy conmemoramos los Juegos del Hambre. Todos los tributos y aquellos que estuvieron involucrados en la rebelion, vendran con sus familias al Capitolio a una gran fiesta que sera televisada. Vendra Annie con Gale y sus dos hijos, Finnie, una adolescente de 13 anos, y Boggs, un joven adulto muy guapo de 21, se parece mucho a su padre, Finnick. Yo sospecho de que Prim esta por el, ella ya tiene 18, y Cinna, mi hijo, ya tiene 16. Tambien vendra Johanna. Ella no ha encontrado a nadie en su vida, todavia.

Me levanto de la cama, me acomodo el pelo y derrepente, siente la mano de Peeta recorrer mi espalda, hasta mi cuello, donde luego, me besa un dulce y largamente.

_Primrose Madge Mellak POV_

Hoy es el dia, hoy veo a Boggs. Yo, estoy profundamente enamorada de el, pero no creo que el lo este, ya que se ha convertido en uno de los tios mas guapos y deseados de Panem. Se parece mucho a su padre, unos ojos color profundo como el mar, un cabello rubio y despeinado y un cuerpo de dios griego. Su popularidad cada dia aumenta mas y mas. Aunque, lamentablemente, corren rumores de que anda con una del Distrito 4. Ella es super guapa tambien, es modelo. Aunque, debo decir, el me ha dado mi primer beso... Y algo el ano pasado, en vacaciones, la pasamos en el Distrito 4. Era el atardecer y los dos estabamos en la playa, el tiempo se detuvo, todo era magnifico. Habia viento, pero aun asi hacia mucho calor. El se saca su camisa blanca y se tira directo al mar.

-'Ven, Pad! Vamos, tienes miedo?' Me dice riendose, yo sonroje y rei con el. El me dice Pad, porque junta Primrose con Madge, claro esta.

-'Tener miedo? Como que mi apellido es Mellark Everdeen!' Le digo con aire de superior.

El sale del agua y viene todo mojado y me coge de la cintura.

-'Estas todo mojado, y hace viento!' le digo, pero al mismo tiempo rio y sonrojo

-'Te molesta? Si te molesta, te dejo asi no te mojas' me dice con caballerosidad.

-'Esta bien' le digo sonriendo

El viene corriendo rapidamenta y, sin querer, caemos en la arena. El encima mio. Se rie, reimos. Me acaricia el pelo, y fija sus ojos en los mios. Pone sus manos en mi cuello y yo en su espalda mojada. Sentia el calor correr por mis venas, y luego, inmediatamente, apreta sus labios con los mios. Luego, saca de su bolsillo algo blanco, cuadrado.

-'Una linea con la cual mi padre conquisto a mi madre, Quieres una azucarillo?

Rio, y rie conmigo.

-'Si, porfavor'

Me lo pone en la boca, y me besa. Siento su lengua entrar en mi boca y robarme el azucarillo, le sigo el juego y se lo robo con la mia. Ya estamos sentados, pelando por un azucarillo tan dulce como el momento. Cuando el azucarillo se disuelve, pone sus manos en mi cuello y me lo besa suave y dulcemente. Siento placer y amor. La cosa se pone mas fuertes, baja sus manos por mi espalda, mientras me sigue besando, y luego... Ya saben que pasa despues.

Ya quiero verlo hoy, verlo directamente a los ojos y saber que piensa realmente de mi.

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Juegos del Hambre**

_Por GoldenCatnip_

_**Capitulo Dos**_

Me levanto y voy al espejo. Miro mi reflejo, y me pregunto, Sera que le gusto? Esta por mi?, no paro de pensar en que el esta con su amiga la modelo, esa tia que es mucho mas madura y mujer que yo, la nina hija de los sobrevivientes, del sinsajo. Que hago haciendome tantas preguntas? Deberia de levantarme e irme, irlo a buscar a el y a su familia.

Me pongo un vestido a flores verdes, que hace resaltar mis ojos, me peino y dejo una nota a mis padres diciendo que me fui a la estacion de trenes.

Me quedo esperando unos 20 minutos hasta que veo un tren con el numero 4 llegar. Frena. Veo bajar a mucha gente a quien desconozco, hasta que, en los tuburbios, una voz familiar me llama 'Pad!' Levanto mi vista y, frente a mi, hago conexion con esos dos ojos azules a quienes hechaba de menos, esos ojos profundos. No veo a nadie mas bajar con el, lo cual me sorprende.

'Pad!' Viene corriendo hacia mi, llevando con facilidad su bolso de mano, me rodea con sus brazos y me levanta del suelo. Yo lo rodeo con mis brazos en su cuello. Sentia en mi corazon, mariposas en el estomago. El tiempo se detuvo.

'Boggs! Que tal? Donde esta tu familia? No los abandonaste, no?' digo como broma. El se rie y sonroja. Me hace reir sin sentido.

'No, lo que pasa es que estan en el distrito 7...' hace una pausa y su rostro cambia de expresion 'Estan buscando a Melody.'

Melody Olreey, como olvidarla. Asi se llamaba esa rubia de ojos claros, la modelo leyenda del siglo. Claro esta, que yo, Primrose Madge Mellark Everdeen, 18 anos, morena, ojos verdes, no era competencia para tal mujer.

'Que suerte tiene tu novia. No se despega de tus padres ni aunque les envie rosas blancas.' "enviar rosas blancas" se habia convertido en una expresion. Queria decir algo muy malo, lo cual no creo que quieran saber.

'No es mi novia, Pad. Es solo publicidad. Ella solo necesitaba fama. Y, si no cumplo con mi deber, la verdad que creo que me veo obligado a comer jaulas de noche.' "Comer jaulas de noche" es significado de muerte. Ya, como veran, todas estas expresiones fueron creadas luego de la rebelion de mis padres.

Ya me siento incomoda, no me gusta hablar del tema, y el lo nota.

'Estas bien, Prim? Si dije algo que te molesto, vuelvo al 4 y prometo cortar toda relacion con Olreey.' Me dice acariciandome la mejilla.

Le cojo la mano y se la saco de mi mejilla. 'Para ya. No me gustes que me uses como segunda opcion.'

Le doy la espalda y camino. Ni bien hago dos pasos recuerdo algo, el no sabia que yo estaba por el.

'Que haz dicho? Segunda opcion?'

Mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, una confesion dolorosa iba a venir.

'Si, segunda opcion. Simepre estuve por ti y tu ligando con tias mas monas, modelos, y cuando ellas no estaban cerca tuyo, venias a mi como si nunca hubieras estado con una tia.' Le digo, el me coge de los brazos y me abraza, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

'Siempre fueron publicidad. Tu ya sabes que el Capitolio me quiere ver con ese tipo de gente y no con otra. Me acuerdo del verano pasado, todos los dias. Eres la unica mujer con la que pienso. Te...'

No llego a continuar lo que me iba a decir hasta que se escucha a lo lejos:

'Booboo! Te he extranado tanto mi azucarillo!'

Se aparta rapidamente de mi y saluda a la tan odiada Melody Olreey. No es que la odio, es solo que es tan... Melody.

La coge por la cintura y le da un beso. Ella le aprieta la cara con sus manos y levanta la pierna derecha como si estuviesen en una pelicula de cine. Ni bien se besan, una fila de paparazzi sale del tren 7, yo ya me habia quedado ciega por tanto flash. Derrepente, Boggs suelta a Melody y grita.

'Que haceis aqui! Ya no me podeis ver tranquilos?'

Los paparazzi se fueron de su espacio como perros siendo echados de una casa, y vinieron hacia mi. Mil microfonos y camaras me tapaban la vista.

'Como te vestiras para la ceremonia?' 'Que dicen tus padres?' 'Es verdad que estas embarazada?' 'Estas saiendo con Harry Tuchberg?' 'Tu madre ha tenido una relacion con Gale Hawthorne?'

Y yo como sorda sonrio a las camaras y saludo. Mi madre dice que me parezco bastante a ella en este aspecto. La media me agobia.

'Dejadla a Primrose en paz de una buena vez!' dice Boggs con aire de superheroe. Nunca lo habia visto tan enfadado.

Los paparazzi se fueron volando tan rapido como sinsajos.

'Perdonadme por eso' dice Boggs arrepentidamente. 'Os presento-'

'-No hace falta' Interrumpe Melody. Me examina de arriba a abajo con aire superior y dice. 'Es la pequena Primrose Mellark. Su fama es debida a sus padres, nada envidiable.'

Esto es suficiente, ni siquiera me conozce y ya habla de mi como si fuese su enemiga intima.

'Perdona? Y tu quien eres?' Le digo enfadada

'Melody Jane Olreey William, super modelo. Como puede ser que no me conozcas? La famosa Tigris es mi estilista personal.'

Le dije eso para hacerla sentir vulnerable, a mentir un poco mas.

'Puede ser que porque ella tambien es mi estilista y nunca te ha mencionado. Por cierto, donde estan los Hawthorne? Se supone que vendrian contigo.'

'Decidieron quedarse en 7 por que no les gustan las camar-AAAAAAH! No me lo creo, pero, mira quien ha llegado! Ulihas Snow!'

De la nada, un tio moreno con ojos verdes aparece, ah, ya lo conozco. Es el bisnieto de Snow. Es guapo, pero nada comparado con Boggs. Y, la verdad, a mi y a mi familia su apellido nos daba asco.

'Senorita Mellark Everdeen' dice haciendo reverencia. Me coge la mano y me da un beso. 'He escuchado excelencias acerca de usted!'

Enfadado, Boggs salta y dice ' Despacio, chaval. No conoces a una tia y le coges la mano como si fuera tuya!'

'Eso se llama cortecia'

'Si pero no vivimos en el siglo XXI, ya fue hace muucho muuuuuucho tiempo'.

'Bueno, tios, parad. Que hay muchos paparazzi por aqui. Lo mejor sera volver a Victor's Village.' digo para calmar un poco el ambiente

'Vale, pero ten cuidado con lo que le hacer a Pad, no queras volver al Capitolio con un ojo morado.'

Esto me hizo levantar el animo. Me gusto como me ha defendido. Siento mariposas saltando dentro de mi.

_CONTINUARA_


End file.
